Pour le meilleur et pour le pire!
by Dilinzzo
Summary: Ecriture, vraiment fiction, du début de la saison 10. Le résumer est les deux dernières minutes de l'épisode "Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare" ATTENTION: Spoiler de fin de saison 9.


**Kikou tout le monde.**

Bon, je n'ai pas pu résister de faire une petite suite à cet épisode de fin de saison 9.

Ceci n'est pas dans mes habitudes de spéculer ou de donner des spoilers, mais aujourd'hui est une exeption, alors je mets bien en garde ceux qui n'on pas vu l'épisode 24 de la saison 9, ne lisez pas ceci-ci^^

Voilou, bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas^^

* * *

Gibbs se redresse et se met assis au bord de son canapé. Il se frotte le visage et regarde l'heure sur sa montre posée sur la table basse. Il soupire puis se lève pour aller rejoindre la salle de bain afin de prendre une douche. Tout en se faisant couler l'eau chaude sur le corps, il ferme les yeux en repensant aux derniers évènements.

Un mois et demi. Cela faisait quarante-huit jours qu'il y avait eu l'explosion au siège du NCIS, que ses agents avaient été blessés, et que d'autres de l'agence avaient trouvé la mort.

Plus de mille heures qu'il ne fermait plus l'œil et qu'il ne prenait même plus la peine de retrouver son lit pour la nuit.

De l'agence, il avait été un des rare à ne pas à avoir pris de congés « forcés » suite à ça et il avait bien fait, car il avait traqué et arrêté celui qui était la cause de tout cela, mais pourtant cela ne le satisfaisait pas.

Non, pas temps que toute son équipe soit de retour à ses côtés dans les locaux, à leurs bureaux. Malgré les dégâts, le siège n'avait pas été déplacé, mais les travaux étaient nombreux et n'étaient pas encore finis. Ses journées étaient bercées par des bruits de perceuses et de marteaux, sans parler des coupures électriques fréquentes.

Mais aujourd'hui était différent. Il était pressé de retrouver ce quotidien par la venue de ses deux agents, les plus grièvement blessés.

Il est évident qu'ils ne pourront pas aller sur le terrain et il ne sait pas quand ils pourront le faire mais peu importe, aujourd'hui ils sont de retour.

Il sort de la douche avec un petit sourire à cette pensée et s'enroule une serviette autour de la taille puis se rase.

Presque tout va redevenir comme avant, à un détail près et pas des moindres. Mais il s'y fera comme pour le reste de sa vie.

Tout en s'habillant, il repense au coup de téléphone de Palmer, quelques minutes après qu'il ait évacué le bâtiment avec Abby par les fenêtres du laboratoire.

Il n'avait aucune nouvelle de ses agents à ce moment-là et l'assistant légiste qui venait juste de se marier, lui apprend que son ami de longue date, celui qui faisait partie de son équipe, Ducky, avait subi une crise cardiaque et avait été, heureusement retrouvé à temps sur la plage pour lui procurer des soins rapidement.

Seulement, plus jamais il ne reviendra au NCIS, si ce n'est pour saluer, ayant donné le flambeau à Jimmy.

Il sort de la salle de bain et se dirige à la cuisine où il se verse un café froid de la veille trop pressé de quitter son domicile, l'endroit rêver pour ressasser cette tragédie.

Le travail est son moyen d'échappatoire et il compte bien ne pas louper l'arrivée de ses agents.

Il prend les clefs de sa voiture après avoir bu son café et sort d'un pas rapide pour s'y engouffrer et aussitôt démarre pour rejoindre le NCIS.

A un feu rouge, il sourit seul, en repensant à Abby, la veille, forçant Ziva à accrocher des guirlandes noires au-dessus des bureaux avec une pancarte de « Bon retour parmi nous » pour leurs collègues McGee et DiNozzo.

Le premier avait respecté son congé maladie, le deuxième comme à son habitude revenait avec deux semaines d'avance. Seulement une semaine qu'il avait quitté l'hôpital et déjà il ne supportait plus de ne pas travailler mais personne ne peut lui en vouloir, surtout après ce qu'il lui arrive.

Le sourire de Gibbs disparait à cette pensée et se remet en route au feu vert en un crissement de pneus à cause d'une accélération vive.

En quelques instants, il arrive au siège du NCIS et après s'être garé, pénètre dans les locaux où le bruit des travaux était encore présent. Des travaux non-stop, continuant même la nuit pour une réparation au plus vite. Des travaux qui normalement devraient être finis dans quelques jours.

Il entre dans l'ascenseur, qui avait été changé, non sans un pincement au cœur en revoyant la cage de fer écrasée au sous-sol quelques jours plus tôt, quand il avait re-pénétré dans le bâtiment contre le consentement des secours, pour aider, lui aussi, à secourir des victimes.

Mais à ce moment-là, il ne savait pas que deux de ses agents étaient pris au piège sous les décombres.

Il avait gravi les marches non sans mal avec des débris de poutre en métal, de poussière et de morceaux de plâtre de mur encombrant le chemin pour rejoindre l'open-space.

L'ascenseur se stoppe au même moment où sa vision le faisait voir arriver au même étage, avec les portes s'ouvrant, et le ding significatif de l'arrivée. Un simple bruit remontant presque le moral qui indique un quotidien revenant petit-à petit.

Gibbs souffle un bon coup puis en sort en apercevant des ouvriers remplacer le film plastique et l'adhésif orange remplacés par de nouvelles fenêtres. Le dernier détail de cet étage à présent comme avant.

Ces vitres qui avaient explosé sous la fragmentation de la bombe et qui avaient projeté son agent junior.

Gibbs se tourne en regardant le sol à l'endroit où il avait trouvé McGee conscient mais ailleurs, sonné et en état de choc, avec des blessures un peu partout sur le corps à cause de morceaux de verre. Heureusement, il avait eu le réflexe de mettre sa valisette devant le visage le protégeant ainsi un minimum.

Gibbs soupire avant de se retourner en entendant le fameux ding de l'ascenseur et sourit presque timidement en voyant Ducky en sortir avec une canne à la main tenant le bras de Palmer avec son autre bras.

Il se dirige à leur rencontre et rien qu'avec un regard, Palmer laisse place à Gibbs au côté du légiste puis les trois hommes se dirigent doucement vers le bureau de Gibbs.

- Comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui Ducky ?

- Je suis content de venir ici en ce jour.

- Nous le sommes tous.

Gibbs aide Ducky à s'installer sur son fauteuil étant encore faible suite à son attaque.

- Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ? Un verre d'eau ou autre ?

- C'est gentil monsieur Palmer, mais ça ira, merci. A quelle heure arrivent-ils Jethro ?

Gibbs regarde sa montre pour le savoir lui aussi au moment où il entend de nouveau le ding, qui était devenu un bruit que tout le monde occultait avant et qui aujourd'hui amène à être reconnu, le signe de la venue chaque jour, d'agents de l'agence réintégrant leur poste.

Gibbs sent comme un pincement au cœur avec le stress de revoir toute son équipe de nouveau réunie et il n'en fallait pas plus à Ducky pour le voir sur son visage. L'ancien légiste fait tourner sa chaise sur elle-même pour regarder vers l'ascenseur ainsi que Palmer, tous deux avec le sourire en voyant sortir de l'ascenseur Abby avec un grand sourire également, main dans la main avec McGee, son autre bras encore en écharpe. On sent à le voir qu'il est lui plus réticent, respirant par la bouche, signe de son mal-être. Puis au tour de Ziva poussant Tony sur son fauteuil roulant et qui malgré la circonstance, son sourire si connu aux lèvres, heureux d'être de retour.

Gibbs les regarde avancer vers eux en mélangeant un fin sourire avec des yeux remplis d'émotions entre le bonheur de les retrouver et la tristesse de les voir ainsi.

Peu importe, ils sont là, ils sont tous réunis et vivants.

* * *

Alors, comment vous trouvez ? J'ai bien envie d'en faire une petite fic en réunissant tous les couples (McAbby, Tiva, Tibbs, . . .) et une pointe d'enquête pour retrouver Palmer en chef légiste, mais j'hésite. Vous en pensez quoi ?


End file.
